A hybrid cloud scenario is a modern computer system landscape which includes several computer systems. Some of the computer systems run on the customer side while other computer systems run on the service provider side. The customer side systems are configured to perform a set of functionality that interfaces with the service provider systems which are configured to perform another set of functionality. Together the two sides can perform a task or goal.
When software within a computer system is upgraded, interface dependencies between the system and other systems must be maintained if the hybrid cloud scenario is to perform as expected. As a result, other computer systems must also be upgraded along with the computer system. In one example, upgrading a computer system on the customer side can trigger the upgrade of another computer system on the service provider side. Managing and scheduling the proper time to perform these upgrades can be confusing and require high operation costs.